1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to fence assemblies and more particularly pertains to a new Illuminated Fence System for providing lighting in a fence such that the light is activated upon command by a sensing means.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of fence assemblies is known in the prior art. More specifically, fence assemblies heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art fence assemblies include U.S. Pat. No. 4,357,000; U.S. Pat. No. 5,429,340; U.S. Pat. No. 4,371,869; U.S. Pat. No. 5,436,811; U.S. Pat. No. 273,333.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new Illuminated Fence. The inventive device includes modular, prefabricated fence system, which includes a plurality of uprights and rail sections. The uprights feature slots on their sides that can be fitted with clear or tinted lenses. Disposed in these members are lighting means.
In these respects, the Illuminated Fence Systemaccording to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing lighting in a fence such that the light is activated upon command by a sensing means.